


Connections

by B_Radley



Series: Rarities [10]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Empath, Fusion, Gen, Merging Universes, sometimes the Force works in mysterious ways, yes it does work like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: The Betazed Zeltron-Corellian adventure is just beginning.
Relationships: Deanna Troi & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Rarities [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1027704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> Prompt by Merfilly for Deanna Troi and my OC from Star Wars, Dani Faygan. Only slight chaos will ensure, but very little shenanigans that usually ensue when Dani shows up. 
> 
> My first universe fusion.

Deanna Troi gazes at the young woman behind the forcefield. She sits at the table calmly, no expression on her features—features that are human, except for the crimson skin.

A great deal of crimson skin on display, under her flowing, but revealing clothing. Deanna tunes back in to what the security officer is saying. “…she fought pretty hard when we boarded that little pod, just after the anomaly put it out in our path. I’ve never seen many of the techniques. It’s taking a bit for the universal translator to let us hear what she’s saying, but I’m pretty sure that it’s not complimentary.” The guard pauses for a moment. “Have you ever been to the southern part of the North American continent on Earth?”

Deanna smiles, thinking of an incredibly wise, but also incredibly acerbic medical officer from the original _Enterprise_. “No, but I’ve met some people, from there. Why do you ask?”

“Some aspects of her words. They seem to have a hint of a drawl to them. Just a hint.” He shakes his head, his antennae swiveling in his pale hair. “Medical says she has some human markers in her scans, but something else as well. Something they’ve never seen before.”

Deanna turns her attention to the table next to them. Her eyebrows raise at the half-dozen knives and some sort of pistol in a holster lying there. “She had all those? Where the hell did she keep them in that outfit?”

“She’s got other weapons,” the guard says. He looks uncomfortable. Deanna waits.

“When we got her in the cell, we, uh, all started experiencing something. Something powerful.”

“What?”

He says nothing, just looks away.

“Out with it, Lieutenant,” she says softly, but with a hint of steel behind her words.

He exhales. “We all started feeling incredibly aroused.”

Deanna keeps her expression even. “Pheromones? Like a Deltan?”

He shakes his head. “There was nothing chemical detected in the air. I think it was, maybe reflected from her? Or even us? Ensign Tankersly seemed to be paying a great deal of attention to her. She was the first to experience it. Oh,” he says, snapping his fingers. “Her eyes. They changed colors when this was going on. They went all black.” He looks at the overhead. “I think Tanks went off with Ensign Welmston. Back to their quarters.”

Deanna changes her gaze to the woman. For the first time, she notices that in most every culture she knows, the woman would be considered beautiful. Her brown hair, with blue highlights, falls down on her shoulders in waves. Her eyes, right this moment, seem to be a dark shade—almost royal—of purple.

Deanna’s eyes track downward, before she stops herself. She reaches out, trying to get a read on the woman’s emotions. She only detects calm.

Deanna also realizes that the woman is searching her emotions as well. With only a slight difference in the _how_ of her empathic scan.

“Leave us,” she says. The Andorian starts to protest. She gives him another look. He nods and exits.

She sits at the table with the weapons, and picks up her padd.

“I’m Deanna Troi. Ship’s Counselor. May I ask your name?”

The woman’s eyes are quizzical. She starts to speak. At first it sounds like gibberish, but she detects some hints of Basic in it.

“…know what you’re saying.”

The woman’s sculpted eyebrows rise. She nods and gives a warm smile.

A very warm smile. One that makes Deanna feel it somewhere around the juncture of her thighs.

“I’m Dani,” the woman says. “May I call you Deanna?” The purple eyes narrow. “You’re an empath. Something different from my mother’s people, though.”

Deanna laughs. “My empathic nature comes from my mother’s side as well. Where does your father come from?”

“Corellia.”

“I’m not familiar with that world. What about your mother?”

Dani sits as well. “She comes from Zeltros. What we call the Land of Song.”

Deanna smiles. “How did you get here?”

“I had to unass my ship.” Dani starts at the earthy descripton. “Everything was going well,” Dani continues. “I got into the escape pod and ejected. Then there was a flash of light. Next thing I know, I’m surrounded by your goons.”

“One could say my goons were all outnumbered by you. What was the thing that you pulled in here? The thing that made them all want to rip their clothes off?”

“That’s my mother’s gift. We call it the resonance, for lack of a better term. One of your guards seemed to be thinking about what she’d done with another one of them, as well as what she wanted to do with yet another. I just latched onto those emotions, amplified them a bit with some of my own, ah, _appreciation_ of all of your guards—they are all quite pretty by the way—and they were off to the races. All except the very intriguing officer with the blue skin and the antennae. I couldn’t persuade him to open the field.” She looks almost rueful. “A pity. I’ve had many blue-skinned lovers and some with antennae, but never one with both.”

She looks at Deanna, her gaze moving downward. Deanna fights to keep her emotions in check; she is glad that she had finally taken to wearing a standard uniform, rather than some of her earlier fashion statements. She picks up a padd.

“Interesting,” she says. “Our scans of your pod and some of your clothing and other items, show that some of the elements are not familiar to us. It also appears that they are, to our instruments, thousands of years old.”

Dani nods after a moment. “Interesting to know. I guess this is another damned bit of force bullshit. My cousin and my sister-of-the-heart, probably screwed something up, playing with things they were never meant to.

Deanna looks at her; it suddenly dawns on her that she had said the word ‘force’ in a different manner, as if it was a thing, rather than a concept.

The lights go out. The emergency lighting suddenly goes on, but there is silence around her. She looks at Dani. Dani shrugs. “Guess my ride’s here.” She smiles softly. “A pity. I’d love the chance to explore some empathy with you, Deanna Troi.” She looks over Deanna’s shoulders. “Took you long enough.”

Deanna whirls. She gets the impression of a young woman, with tall hornlike protrusions rising above her head and chest-length tail-like objects hanging from her head. She sees bright blue eyes over a scarf concealing her face.

A human of medium height stands next to her. They both lift their right hands.

Deanna suddenly wakes up. She is sitting in an entry foyer of the brig—alone. She remembers nothing of how she got here. “Computer,” she says to the air. “Situation?”

“Cruising normally. No unusual occurrences.”

Deanna wonders if Data had tried one of his hit-or-miss attempts at a prank. She gets up and heads out of the brig.

She wonders why she has the sensation of soft lips kissing hers, then planting a tender kiss on her forehead. Purple, then black eyes staring into hers, before her eyes close.


End file.
